User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 23
Revenge Hit Gone Wrong After getting a lecture about forgiving Greg from both Michael and Greg himself, I decided to now get even on Greg. If my friends wanted to forgive him, I'll have to get on even grounds with him. I'm gonna show him what it's like to have his best friend sell him out. Hopefully, he'll know what not to do in the future. Since I want it to be a complete mystery to Greg until I tell him, I cannot have anyone else involved. After my chat with Michael, I got black spray paint and some new clothing that no one, not even Johnson or Greg, would recognize as my trends. Everything was set, time to go to work. It was 10:00 PM right now, eight hours after my chat with Greg. Today was a rotten day, but it was going to get better. I changed into some black cargo pants, a gray hoodie that said "Still Free" on the front and some black combat boots while in the bathroom. I pulled the hood over my head and then stormed out of the Boys' Dorm while not making any eye contact with any of my fellow classmates. I walked out and then started making my way to the back of the school. While no one was watching or around for the matter, I climbed up the vine ladder to Crabblesnitch's office. I looked into the window to make sure no one was in there. Crabblesnitch sometimes stayed late for some reason, but he wasn't tonight as it was Saturday night. I opened the window and climbed into the office. I lowered the window to make it look like it was closed but left it cracked open so it would be easier to open widely. I snuck into the next room and then cracked open the door to the main office. I peaked outside to see if there was anyone in the room. Thankfully there wasn't, so I opened the door and then out into the hall. I snuck down the stairs to the main hall to see if there was any prefects. There was one, but he left as soon as I spotted him. I had to decide where to place my tag. At first, I thought about doing it in the main hall, but I probably won't have enough time before the next prefect came. That was when I decided to do the caferteria. No one really patrols around in there much and it was where alot of people go to hangout, so it was perfect. I snuck my way to the caferteria without making a single sound and closed the doors. There was no light down there at all, so I had to put out my flashlight that I luckily had on me. I decended down the stairs and then walked up to the wall on the left. I pulled out the black spray paint and pulled the cap off. "It's time....for retribution", I said to myself. I started spraying the message that I wanna send. "You shoulda never betrayed us, Greg", I said after I was done with the tag. I looked at my handy work which said, "Crabblesnitch sucks monkey balls. From Greg Ryder". I made sure that I didn't leave any vital clues that would indicate that I did it and I walked out of the caferteria. I snuck back up to Crabblesnitch's office and exit out the window that I came through earlier. I climbed back down the vine ladder and then started making my way back to the dorm. It was almost 11 PM by the time I returned to the dorm. I stripped down to my underwear and then buried my clothes at the bottom of my hamper. I put my boots under Greg's bed in case they decide to search the room and then went under my sheets. I fell asleep, knowing my way of getting back at Greg was accomplished. The Next Day; Sunday, January 10; 10:00 AM "Greg Ryder, report to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office NOW", Ms. Danvers' voice boomed on the intercom. I woke up from the intercom and looked around in the room. Greg wasn't in the room. Maybe he was up and about somewhere on campus. I got up and then put some jeans on. I got some fresh clothes out and then went upstairs to take my shower. Once I got through with my shower, I went downstairs to my room and then put my dirty clothes into the hamper. I walked out of the dorm and went to the main building. I entered the main building and saw Michael in the main hall. "Hey, what's happening?" I asked him to make it look like I didn't. "Somebody sprayed a tag in the caferteria and tried to blame Greg", he told me. "Who?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe it was those Jock scum. They probably were planning a revenge hit on us for months without us knowing", he replied. "Well, I better go. I'm bored", I said. I turned to walk away, but then he said, "Greg is your best friend. Don't you care that he's being framed? Don't you care at all, you heartless prick?" I turned towards him and said, "Maybe he'll find the perpitrator....soon enough". I walked out of the building and then back to the Boys' Dorm. I entered my room and then played Uncharted: Drake's Fortune on my PlayStation 3. I played for what seemed like an hour till I was bored. I thought about playing Saints Row ''or at least ''Resident Evil, but I was anxious about Greg. I hope he wasn't in too much trouble. Then again, I wouldn't care if he was expelled for even something minor that I did. I figured it was time to check up on Greg. See what has happened to him. I turned off my PlayStation and then exit the room. Just when I turned left to head to the doors, I ran into Greg and he punched me in the jaw. I lost my balance and then fell onto the trash can, knocking it over and spilling the contents in it. "YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING, CLAYTON. DO YOU KNOW THAT?" he yelled. "You got no proof that I did it", I told him. "Did you do it?" he asked aggressively. "Yes I did", I said proudly. Greg looked even more pissed off after I said that. "I knew it was you. It was very obvious the moment I saw a picture of the tag in Crabblesnitch's office when he was accusing ME of the crime". "I bet you told him that it was me that did it. Now he probably wants to expell me all because you told him to save your ass", I accused. "I didn't tell him it was you. I would have just to see you get what you deserved. Now I wanna know why do this instead of beating me up like you threatened months ago", Greg said. "It's called getting even. You snitch on us, I get you in trouble. Now we're even". Greg just eye-balled me and asked, "Are you happy now, you fucking traitor?" "I'm not a traitor as much as you", I retorted. "At least when I did what I did, there was no choice in the matter. You on the other hand, DID have a choice going through with your immature little 'revenge' ploy". He had fire and hatred flickering in his eyes that I never seen before. Greg was really pissed off by now. Then he said, "You know what? Go fuck yourself, Clayton. Stay the hell away from me, you immature little prick!" He was about to head to the room, but then said, "I'm telling Michael and Charles anyway. Telling them how they can't trust you anymore". By then, it looked like he had tears going down his cheeks, but I couldn't tell real well as he turned away quickly to leave me by myself. The agrument we had seemed to caught everyone's attention in the dorm that everyone was hoping for a fight. "Get the fuck out of here", I said to the crowd. I stormed out the dorm to be alone. I didn't want to see by anyone right now. In some way, I felt bad about myself. I went for a walk around town for a while. I just couldn't believe what has happened. I didn't think this through apparently. I just wanted to get on even terms with Greg. Now I just might lose all my friends in the process. While I was passing by Yum-Yum Market in Old Bullworth Vale, I looked at my reflection in the window. "I became a monster", I told myself. I turned away from the window, but then tripped over a brick left on the sidewalk. I was so mad, I picked up the brick and then threw it into the window. I then decided to leave the area so I wouldn't get arrested by the cops. I returned to my dorm room to play some more. I really needed to calm down. I turned on the PlayStation 3 and continued with Uncharted. Just then, Michael came into the room. I didn't focus my attention on him because I knew he was going to make me even more mad than usual. "Your, ugh, plan was quite flawed", he said. I didn't focus on him at all. I just continued my game. "Did you really think that you were gonna get away without anyone thinking it was you? Genius plan, dude", he said sarcastically. "Shut up Michael, I'm not in the mood to be lectured", I replied. "And I'm not in the mood to have our group ruined because of a greedy, revenge-seeking asshole", he replied angerly. "But look, I'm just fucking peachy", he said with mock excitement. I got up and got into his face. "YOU'RE CALLING ME GREEDY? LOOK AT GREG! HE BETRAYED THE GROUP. HE'S THE GREEDY ONE" I screamed in his face. "Mr. Johnson threatened Greg with his mother's health. Said that he will never be able to help his mother in her old age with his record, he'll never have a job to support her, ya know? Then he betrayed Mr. Johnson. You know why? For us, he chose you, Charles, and myself over his own mother." Michael stated. "I don't quite understand why, I'm a punkass street kid that doesn't know any better. You're a greedy fucking bastard and above all else Charles is the only one out of the three of us worth sacrificing anything over". Michael did have a point about Charles worth sacrificing anything. "Greg's mother and stepfather are important to him. He chose Mr. Johnson because he loves his family. That's something you don't understand because you're just a loveless prick". That was when he made me mad. I tried to right-hook him, but he ducked and then tackled me to the ground. He punched me in the stomach so hard, all the air just came out of me. I tried to catch my breathe. "I'm sorry C-Money, but you deserved that", he said before he stormed out of the room. I just laid on the floor in pain, trying to breath in air. Too much has happened already. I'm guessing now Michael hates me. That he doesn't want anything to do with me now all because I tried to get on even grounds with Greg. Shit was just fucked up now. By then, I would have probably try to come up with a plan to get back on Michael, but there was no way I wanted to ruin my life even more by having Michael beat me down 24/7. He was a very tough guy, so there was no way I wanted to risk that. I just better stay away from him and Greg. For the rest of the morning, I just did nothing but stayed in my room and just laid on my bed with my thoughts. The Next Day; Monday, January 11; 4:00 PM After my last class of the day, I decided to go to Charles' place. I haven't seen him in a while and I really feel like talking to somebody that understands me. I do regret missing his Christmas party, but I had to miss it as Greg was there. It proabably wouldn't been pretty if we fought during the party. I drove to his house in Old Bullworth Vale. I parked my car and walked up to his door. I knocked on his door once. He didn't reply. I knocked again louder this time. He still didn't reply. That was when I starting pounding on the door and yelled, "CHARLES, GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE. I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO RIGHT NOW". I heard a window open up and I heard him say, "Sorry C-Money, but I'm pretty busy right now". I looked up at the second floor to see Charles in his bedroom window. "But I need someone to talk to. I did something stupid", I said. "If it's about you trying to frame Greg yesterday on a tag that you sprayed in the caferteria, that was pretty low", he replied. "You're not mad?" I asked him. "No, but I am dissapointed. Greg was your best friend and you just tried to get him expelled or arrested". "I was only doing it to get back at him", I told Charles. "Clayton, ugh I mean C-Money, Greg didn't have a choice. He had to snitch on us just so he wouldn't get arrested. I understand why he had to do what he had to do. I wasn't mad at him like you and Michael were when we found out. But what you did wasn't right at all. You have to make things right". "I'm not so sure if I can", I told him. "Look, I really got to get back with my lawyer", he told me. "A lawyer for what?" I asked him. "My uncle's trying to get me back in the school", he replied. "I wish you luck then", I told him. I turned to walk away, but then I heard him say, "I'll talk to you later. I promise". I knew for sure that he probably wasn't gonna talk to me for a while. I walked back to my car and then drove to the Rockin' Box. While at the Rockin' Box, I kept ordering a glass of vodka one after another. What have I done, I thought to myself. This was the stupidest thing I could ever do. Now I wish I didn't spray that tag if it was gonna cost also my friendship with Michael and possibility Charles. Life is just fucked up for me right now. Category:Blog posts